Une maison de fous !
by MinouCat
Summary: Apeès leurs sorties de poudlard, harry, ron, harmione, drago, séverus, sirius et sa folle de cousine emmènagent au 12 square grimmaud. Pourquoi ? Vous le saurez en venant lire ! Humour et Romance garantie ! couples principeaux : hpdm , sssb.
1. Default Chapter

10 ans plus tard...

Genre : romance, humour

Couple : hp/dm ; rw/hg ; sb/sr ; Tessa/sr ; Grâce/rl.

Rating : pg-13, et plus si affinités.

Disclamer : les personnages et le petit monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, ils sont à J K R, mis à part Tessa, Sarah et Grâce. Je ne gagne pas 'argent a faire cette fic.

Chp 1 : 12, square Grimmaud.

_A Londres, il régnait, au numéro 12 du square Grimmaud, maison invisible pour ceux qui en ignoraient l'existence, une grande agitation. Bien que n'étant plus le repère de l'ordre du Phénix, de nombreuses personnes y habitaient, premièrement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres endroit où aller, deuxièmement parce que le ministère de la magie voulait garder un œil sur eux, et, troisièmement, parce tous les sorciers habitants ici formait comme une grande famille. Mais, dans toute famille qui se respectait, il y avait quelque fois des disputes qui éclataient... Bien qu'avec ses trois là c'était devenus une habitude !_

Tessa Black, une cousine éloignée de Sirius Black, était collée toute la journée contre l'ancien professeur de potion a Poudlard, Séverus Rogue, qui, comme le pensait ce dernier, était aussi attirante qu'une sangsue avec une peau de banane sur la tête!

-Black !! Je te prierais de surveiller cet énergumène qui ne cesse de me coller! Rageat-il en faisant irruption dans la salle à manger.Ah non !! Trop c'est trop ! S'écria t-il, alors que Tessa, une femme assez petite avec de longs cheveux blonds, venait de lui faire un suçon sur la main. Main qu'il essuya vite sur sa robe.

De leur côtés, Sirius et Harry tentait tant bien que mal de cacher leur fou rire, ce dernier étant assis sur une chaise en train de lire les dernières nouvelles.

-Tu sais quoi, Séverus ? Fit Draco Malefoy qui se tenait debout près de la porte avec un sourire narquois. Tu me rappelles l'époque où Pansy était tout le temps collées à mes basques !

Rogue grogna et poussa un juron tout en repoussant la jeune femme. Il tira une chaise libre à lui et s'y assis.

-Je te rappelle que c'est à toi de t'en occuper, Black ! Renifla Séverus avec mépris.

-Vraiment ? On ne m'avait pas prévenu ! Répondit Sirius en pouffant de rire derrière sa main.

-Malin. Très malin, Black. Tu es encore plus stupide que je le croyais.

Harry était en train de s'étouffer avec son café et devenait rouge tant il essayait de se retenir. Draco lui donna une petite tape amicale dans le dos et lui demanda avec une voie légèrement moqueuse :

-Eh bien, Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Le jeune homme recracha le liquide chaud et fumant et éclata de rire en s'écroulant sur la table sans pouvoir s'arrêter. De son côté, l'ancien ennemi du gryffindor souriait, clairement amusé par la situation de son ancien professeur.

-C'est ça, c'est ça, riez ! Mais moi, ça ne m'amuse pas du tout !

Harry était pris d'une véritable crise de rire, crise qui s'augmentât lorsque Tessa demanda à son "prince charmant" en minaudant :

-Sévy, tu viens te promener avec moi dans les jardins ? Fis t-elle en lui agrippant le bras.

-Aaaaahhh !!! LA PAIX !!! S'écria t-il en dégageant furieusement son bras.

-Tu pourrais lui parler plus gentiment, Séverus ! Lui sifflât Sirius.

Rogue ouvrait la bouche dans l'intention de répondre lorsqu'il fut interrompu par Rémus Lupin qui venait de faire sonner la sonnette d'entrer, réveillant par ce fait le portrait de madame Black qui se mit à pousser des injures.

-Ca suffit, vous deux ! Leur dit-il en déposant sa veste sur le portemanteau.

-Monstre ! Hybride repoussant ! Comment ose-tu entrer dans ma demeure !

-La ferme, vieille bique ! Répondit Lupin d'une voie menaçante en refermant les rideaux sur la femme dont les hurlements étaient à présent étouffer par le tissus noir et rongés par les mites.

Pendant ce temps, Tessa s'était approchée doucement de Rogue et l'embrassa soudainement avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

-Expelliarmus ! Rugit-il en faisant s'envoler la jeune femme vers le mur où elle se cognat la tête et perdit connaissance.

-Nan mais ça va pas ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça !! Lui demanda rageusement Sirius en se dirigeant vers sa cousine et en lui soulevant la tête.

-Je l'avais prévenue.

-Ah, vraiment ? Tu lui à dit que tu allais lui fracasser le crâne contre le mur ?! Ca j'en doute !

-Je t'avais prévenu.

-Et si elle tombe dans le coma, hein ?! Tu y as pensé à penser à ça ?!

-Au moins on sera tranquille pour un petit moment.

-Mais ma parole ! T'es vraiment borné !

-Voilà : tu es stupide, je suis borné, et ta cousine me TAPE SUR LES NERFS !!!

-C'est pas bientôt fini, oui ?! Lançât Hermione de la cuisine.

Sirius laissât échapper un juron et commençât à soigner sa petite cousine étendue sur le sol.

-Toujours aussi poli Sirius ! Fis t-elle en maugréant.

Rémus soupira et s'assit à côté d'Harry tandis que Draco en faisait autant.

-Ils continuent encore à se disputer pour un oui et pour un non, ces deux-là, dit-il en désignant Sirius et Séverus d'un signe de tête.

-Ils n'en donnent pas l'impression, mais dans leurs têtes, ce sont encore des gamins, fit remarquer Draco tandis qu'Harry se calmait peu à peu en reprenant son souffle.

Soudain, un bruit effroyable retentit de l'étage et un chaudron en étain dévala l'escalier dans un fracas pas possible en répandant son contenu dans la pièce, autrement dit des tonnes de rat mort étaient étalés un peu partout. Sirius, qui en avait reçu sur la figure, se mit à hurler :

-Fred, Georges !!! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !!

Ce dernier descendit les escaliers suivit de son frère.

-Désolé Sirius ! Dirent-ils en cœur. Tiens, salut Rémus !

-Ramassés moi ça en vitesse ! Ordonna l'ancien prisonnier en cavale tandis que le loup-garou leur adressait un petit signe de la main en haussant les épaules, montrant qu'il n'y pouvait rien.

Hermione arriva dans la salle tenant par la queue un des rongeurs encore vivant.

-Je vous préviens ! Vous n'aurez pas intérêt à dire que le poulet à un goût de rat, compris ?! Menaçât-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-On vraiment désolé Hermione ! Dit Fred.

-Ca ne se reproduira plus ! Renchérit Georges.

-C'est ce que vous m'aviez dit hier, soupirat-elle.

Les jumeaux finirent de nettoyer les lieux puis remontèrent dans leur chambre tandis que, de son côté, Séverus se moquait ouvertement de Sirius, ce qui lui valu un regard noir de sa part. Il lui glissa sournoisement :

-Tel est pris qui croyait prendre, Black !

A court de réflexion, celui-ci lui tira la langue comme un enfant.

-C'est vraiment une maison de fous ! Décréta Rémus, levant les yeux au ciel en souriant.


	2. chap 2

Réponse aux reviews :

livedevil : Merci beaucoup de ton aide !! Voila la suite toute fraiche !

chrisanimefan : oui, merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué ! C'est bon maintenant ! (enfin je crois ?) Le chap2 est là ! Bonne lecture !

Spoiled Child : Merci merci merci beaucoup ! C'est très gentil ! Voila la suite tant attendue ! mdr !

Chp 2 : Tessa fait des étincelles !

Lorsque Séverus se réveilla, il faisait à peine jour, peut-être 6 h, 6 h 30, pas plus. Le bruit de l'explosion d'un nouveau chaudron des frères Weasley l'avait définitivement mis en rogne pour le reste de la journée. Ce qui ne changerait pas grand-chose, d'ailleurs… Il venait à peine de finir de s'habiller lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte et pénétra dans la pièce sans attendre qu'on lui réponde.

-Qui t'a permis d'entrer ? Sifflât Séverus.

-Mais Sévy ! Je venais t'apportée ton petit-déjeuner ! Minauda Tessa.

-Arrête de me donne ce surnom ridicule ! Rageat-il. De plus, continuât-il d'un ton on-ne-peut-plus-calme, je ne mange jamais le matin. Ta tête va mieux ?

-Oh oui, d'après ce que m'a dis Sirius, ce n'était rien de grave !

-Bien. Alors, maintenant… Dégage !!!

La jeune femme posa son plateau sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se tourna vers son "Sévy-chou", comme elle aimait à l'appeler.

-Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

-Oh, non ! Répondit-il d'un ton sarcastique. Tout allais _très_ bien jusqu'à ce que _tu_ fasses irruption dans _ma_ chambre !

-Mais… Commençat-elle.

-Tu me fatigues à toujours être collée à mes basques, Tessa ! Tu ne pourrais pas me lâchée un peu, de temps en temps ?! Explosa Séverus.

Sur ce, il sortit de la pièce, la laissant plantée là comme une idiote. A peine venait-il de passer le pas de la porte que quelqu'un le rasât de près à la vitesse de l'éclair sur un skate-board qui roulait sur la rampe d'escalier. On ne pouvait donc jamais être tranquille deux petites minutes dans cette bicoque ?

-Potter ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

Il avait tendance à appeler toutes les personnes par leurs noms de famille lorsqu'il était en colère, bien qu'avec Black, s'était tout le temps. Harry se retourna, surpris.

-Oh, désolé Séverus !

-Harry, attention ! La rampe ! S'écriât soudainement Hermione qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain.

En effet, les escaliers ne duraient pas indéfiniment et les roues de son skate butèrent contre la tête de l'elfe de maison décapité avant qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher et Harry fit un vol planer pour atterrir dans les bras de Draco, et son élan les fit basculer tous les deux sur le sol (pas besoin de vous faire un dessin ! lol !).

-Ah… Euh… Je… Balbutia Harry qui rougit violement.

-Hem… Tu… Fit l'ancien Serpentard qui était, visiblement, dans le même état que son "camarade".

-Je… Je… Il se racla la gorge et déglutit. Merci, lâchât-il dans un souffle.

-Oh… Ce… Ce n'est rien…

Harry semblât soudain s'apercevoir dans quel position ils étaient, et il se releva vivement.

-Dé… Désolé… Marmonnat-il.

Il tendit une main à Draco pour l'aider à se relever, qui, lorsqu'il fût debout, se trouva soudainement trop proche de lui, à son goût, et il recula de quelques pas. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient les joues en feu.

-Tu devrais être plus prudent avec cet engin, Murmurât Draco.

Harry hochât la tête et se mit à frotter sa robe nerveusement – et surtout inutilement. De son côté, Hermione continuait sa toilette en chantant d'un air guilleret et Séverus s'était assis à la table de la cuisine.

"J'aimerais savoir pourquoi, à chaque fois que je suis dans une pièce, il faut obligatoirement que Tessa ou son timbré de cousin soit là ?" pensât-il.

-Eh Séverus !

Le concerné renifla et se tourna vers lui.

-Quoi ?

-Ta braguette est ouverte.

Séverus baissa les yeux et constata qu'il portait en fait une robe de sorcier. Il s'était fait avoir à son piège comme un vulgaire gamin.

-Outch !! Fit Sirius.

Le maître des potions venait de lui asséner un grand coup de poêle sur la tête.

-Maiiiiss !!! Pourquoi t'a fait ça !? Geignit l'animagus en se frottant le crâne.

-Sale clébard.

-Quoi ?!!

-T'es qu'un p'tit con !

-Attention Séverus ! Lui dit-il en lui agitant son doigt sous le nez. Tu deviens vulgaire !

-J't'emmerde, Black ! Siffla Séverus.

-Ah, non ! Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça !

-Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Quand cesserez vous donc vos enfantillages ! Déclara soudainement Rémus depuis son fauteil. Je n'arrive même plus à lire tranquillement mon journal !

-De quoi j'me mêle, Lupin ? On ne t'a pas sonné que je sache !

-Tu sais Séverus, je crois que Sirius a raison. Tu deviens vraiment vulgaire ! Soupira le loup-garou en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je parlerais comme j'en ai envie ! Crachat-il.

-OK, OK, c'est bon ! Pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état !

Tandis qu'ils se disputaient, Sirius avait pris discrètement une bombe de chantilly et, alors que Séverus tournait la tête, il lui renversa le contenu de la bouteille sur la tête, donnant l'impression qu'il venait de plonger dans une bassine remplie de mousse.

-Aaahhh !!!!!!!!! Mes cheveux !!!!!!! Rugit-il.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, il faisait attention à soigner son apparence, en particulier ses cheveux, qui n'étaient plus gras à présent, et il avait également fait appel à la chirurgie moldue pour rétrécir son nez. Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais!

-BLACK !!! TU VAS LE REGRETTER !!!!!!!!

-Au secours ! Au meurtre !!!! S'écriât Sirius en courant autour de la table poursuivie par son ancien camarade de classe qui gesticulait en hurlant. Rémus ramassait une lampe tombée à terre, l'air passablement ennuyé (quoi qu'ayant un petit sourire un coin) lorsque l'on frappa à la porte côté "moldue".

Dans la surprise, Sirius et Séverus s'arrêtèrent de se battre, remarquant par la même occasion dans quel position ils étaient : l'animagus était allongé à même le sol et Séverus se tenait juste au-dessus de lui. Sirius le fixât droit dans les yeux, sa respiration devenant un peu difficile. Dans la "bataille", sa chemise avait été quelque peu, comment dire… arrachée ! Ils étaient si près que leurs souffles se croisaient… Sirius se dégagea vivement et alla ouvrir, les joues légèrement rouges, tandis que Séverus, un peu abasourdie, s'était assis sur le plancher. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, l'ancien prisonnier reconnut comme étant le facteur se tenant devant sa porte, une lettre dans la main.

Sirius se racla la gorge, essayant de mettre ses idées au clair.

-Tiens, Gérard le postier ! Ca faisait longtemps ! Dit-il d'une voie rauque.

-Ah ! Monsieur Black ! J'ai une lettre pour vous. D'ailleurs, c'est bizarre, d'habitude, vous n'avez jamais de courrier… Enfin, ce n'est pas mes affaires !

-Black ! Hurla Séverus de l'intérieur. Reviens ici ! Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi !

"Merde, Séverus est sortit de ses pensées."

-Affaire de famille ? Demanda le postier d'un air curieux peu avant que Sirius ne reçoive une lampe sur la tête.

-C'est pas vrai ! Dit Rémus. Je venais de la réparer !

-Oui, on peut dire ça, fit Sirius en grimaçant et en se frottant le crâne.

-Raahh !! Lâche-moi, Lupin !

-Pas question !

"Brave Rémus…"

-Je ne veux pas que tu casses encore quelque chose !

"J'aurai ta peau !"

-Hem… Euh, oui donc… Cette lettre ? Aïe !! S'écriât Sirius lorsqu'il reçut un nouveau projectile sur le crâne. Il passa sa tête et l'intérieur et hurla :

-Tu pourrais éviter de viser la tête, Séverus ?! Réussit-il à dire avant de se prendre une batte de Quidditch dans le tibia.

-Bon, euh… Je croit que je vais vous laissez, Sirius… Lui dit Gérard en lui donnant la lettre et de se précipiter vers son vélo.

Sirius le regarda partir puis referma la porte et revint dans le salon en boitant. Ce fut ce moment que choisi Rogue pour lui aplatir un manche à balai sur la tête.

-Nan mais t'a pas bientôt fini ? J'ai une lettre à lire moi !

-… T'as le droit à une minute, pas plus ! Et je peux t'assurer que tu vas souffrir après ! Ajoutât-il d'un ton un peu plus bas.

Sirius déglutit.

-5 secondes ! Fit Séverus.

-Descendez tous ! Et tout de suite ! Dépêcher vous, j'ai pas que ça à faire ! Dit l'animagus précipitamment.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous assis, prêt à l'écouter, il commençât la lecture de la lettre.

_Mes chers amis (oui, oui, je parle pour toi aussi Séverus !)_

Celui-ci renifla.

-25 secondes.

Sirius se mit à lire un peu plus vite.

_Comme vous le savez, je devais suivre des examens d'entrées au ministère, mais en fait, ils se sont terminés un peu plus tôt que prévu. Je reviens donc demain !_

_Amitié, Ron._

-Waaahh !!! Ron reviens ! S'écriât Hermione en se jetant au cou de Harry.

-Oui, oui, c'est bien, mais… Tu m'étrangles, là, Hermione !

-Oh ! Désolé, dit-elle en desserrant sa prise.

-Oh, chouette ! Weasel (belette) reviens ! Je m'en réjouis d'avance ! Fit Draco d'un air faussement réjouis.

Harry lui donna un coup de coude.

-Aiiheeuu !! Gémit l'ancien Serpentard en se frottant les côtes. Puis il ajouta après un regard noir de la part de son "camarade" : Je rigolais, Harry, je rigolais !

"N'empêche que ça fait mal !" pensât Draco.

-Maintenant j'ai un bleu ! Fis t-il avec une petite moue en soulevant son T-shirt.

Harry soupira.

-Allez, viens, lui dit-il en lui prenant la main et en le traînant vers la salle de bains.

-Hein ?! Mais…

-La minute est finie ! Rugit Séverus de l'autre côté de la salle en se jetant sur Sirius.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Draco s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire tandis qu'Harry ruminait en cherchant dans la boîte à pharmacie, puis se résolu à lancer un "acio" avant de se tourner vers son ancien ennemie.

-Enfin, Draco, ne sois pas ridicule ! Enlève ton haut !

Celui-ci rougit légèrement, mais l'enleva tout de même. Harry s'assit à ses côtés et lui appliqua de la crème sur son torse pâle en de légers massages réguliers. Draco frissonnât, trouvant cette sensation délicieuse et enivrante. Il ferma les yeux de contentements, comme le font souvent les chats, et Harry ne pus s'empêcher de sourire en le remarquant. Il lui dit quelques instants après :

-Draco… Je rêve ou tu ronronnes ?

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, arrêtant ses singuliers miaulements et devint rouge pivoine.

-On dirait que ton animagus te pose des problèmes ? Fit le gryffondor sournoisement.

-Je… J'peux pas m'en empêcher…

Harry éclata de rire.

-C'est pas drôle, lui répondit Draco en faisant semblant de bouder et en croisant ses bras.

-Allez, fais voir ! Dit Harry entre deux éclats de rire. J'ai pas fini de te soigner.

Peu après, de doux ronronnements retentirent de nouveau dans la pièce.


	3. chap 3

Chapitre 3

Dans sa chambre, Harry dormait, pelotonné dans ses draps, lorsqu'il fût réveillé par de petits coups de pattes sur la joue. Le gryffondor grognât puis, voyant que son "agresseur" ne semblait pas décider à s'interrompre, il consentit à ouvrir les yeux et jeta son oreiller sur le petit chat blanc qui avait élu domicile sur son ventre. Celui-ci émit un petit miaulement indigné, ce qui fit pouffer de rire le jeune homme brun. Puis, reprenant son sérieux, il lui dit :

"-Enfin, Draco… Tu aurais pu me laisser dormir ! Il n'est que…"

"-…11h30 et Weasley vient juste d'arriver, "finit le blond en se retransformant, se trouvant ainsi à califourchon sur le Gryffondor.

"-Quoi ? Déj…"

Harry sentit soudain une rougeur confuse lui colorer les joues lorsque Draco redevint humain, remarquant par la même occasion qu'il ne portait qu'un simple boxer -qui commençait d'ailleurs à être très, très serré- et que le Serpentard n'avait qu'un T-shirt de plus.

"-Je préférerais que tu… tu reprennes ta forme… d'animagus…" bégayât-il, ne pouvant empêcher son regard d'errer un peu partout sur le corps de son ancien ennemi. Draco éclata de rire.

"-Désolé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !" dit-il en riant.

Harry sortit la tête de la chambre, regarda à droite et à gauche, surveillant les allées et en bas des escaliers, puis, ne voyant rien de suspect de la part de Fred ou Georges, descendit dans le salon. Là, il trouva Ron, étouffé à moitié par Hermione qui l'étreignait comme une folle jusqu'à lui casser pratiquement les os.

"-Oh, mon Ronny d'amour ! Comme tu m'as manqué ! "criât l'hystérique en sautillant partout, rappelant un peu à Harry l'attitude de Tessa. D'ailleurs, cette dernière examinait Ron d'un œil critique, comme McGonagall vérifiant si les élèves n'avaient pas trichés avant un contrôle. Semblant satisfaite, Tessa fit un énorme sourire à la manière d'un chimpanzé grimaçant devant une orange. Ron se dégagea un peu de l'étreinte de sa femme et se dirigea vers Harry, et le serra contre lui en l'ébouriffant.

"-Harry ! Comme c'est bon de te revoir!"

"-Moi de même, Ron ! Tu m'as vraiment manqué ! "s'enthousiasma le brun. "Surtout qu'avec ces deux-là… "rajoutât-il avec un signe de tête vers Sirius et Séverus, dont ce dernier restait le plus loin possible de l'animagus.

"-J'ai entendu ça…" murmurât Sirius et Séverus à l'unisson. Rogue lui jeta un regard noir qui n'avait plus d'effet sur son 'compagnon' depuis longtemps.

"-Oh, mais c'était fait pour…" fit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

"-Apparemment, Harry," reprit Ron en changeant de sujet, "tu devais être tellement pressé de descendre que tu n'as pas eu le temps de t'habiller !"

"-Hein ?"

Soudain, il se rendit compte que, en effet, il avait oublié de mettre des vêtements en sortant de la chambre. Avec un regard horrifié, il tourna la tête vers l'étage où Draco était apparu, tenant à la main… son pantalon et sa chemise !

"-Dis-moi, Harry… Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ?" dit-il d'un air narquois, un sourcil levé et un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Harry passât du vert foncé au blanc, puis au rouge pivoine et au cramoisi.

"-Tu les veux ? Viens les chercher !" le narguât Draco avant de partir en courant.

"-Draco, reviens ici ! _Rends-les moi !_ _DRACO !!!_" hurlât Harry en se lançant à sa poursuite.

"-La maison est encore pire que la dernière fois, non ?" insinua Ron.

Pour fêtez le retour du frère cadet des Weasleys, tout le monde était partis se baigner dans le lac, derrière la maison. Tessa, elle, avait préférée allée cueillir des fleurs dans le bois (?) longeant le plan d'eau, tandis que Rémus bronzait et que Ron et Hermione, un peu à l'écart, ne cessaient de s'embrasser et de se murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille (--''). Sur la rive, Draco s'approcha silencieusement de Harry, occupé à observer son parrain du coin de l'œil, et le poussa dans l'eau avant même qu'il n'ai pu s'en rendre compte. Draco pouffait de rire en voyant la tête du brun, quand, soudain, il fût attiré à son tour dans le lac, tiré par Harry.

-Tu croyais m'avoir aussi facilement ! fit Harry en riant aux éclats.

Son rire fut étouffé lorsque le blond lui plongeât la tête sous l'eau. Il refit surface, toussant, crachotant, et lançât une giclée d'eau à Draco. Celui-ci l'évita facilement.

-Raté ! Allons, tu peux faire mieux quand même ! le provoquât-il, peu avant qu'il ne se prenne une énorme gerbe sur la tête.

De son côté, Sirius, lui, était occupé à autre chose… En effet, la détaillation du corps de séverus en maillot semblait être passionnante !

-Qui l'eut cru… Snivellus a un corps de rêve ! s'exclamât-il soudainement avec un "léger" regard pervers.

Séverus se retourna vivement, les joues en feu, semblant être horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Tu… Tu… bégayaillat-il.

-Dis donc ! Tu t'es largement arrangé depuis que tu bosses plus ! Non mais regarder moi ça ! s'enthousiasma Sirius, collant son corps contre celui du Serpentard.

Celui-ci en resta figé de stupeur, puis, semblant reprendre ses esprits, il se dégagea brutalement de l'étreinte de son "compagnon".

-NON MAIS CA VA PAS, BLACK ?!!!! JE T'INTERDIS DE ME TOUCHER COMME CA !!!!!!!! s'égosillat-il.

Sirius eut un large sourire.

Harry, qui était tiré dans l'eau par un certain blondinet, aggrippat les herbes sur la berge et se hissa grâce à elles pour s'effondrer sur la terre ferme, riant comme un dément. Il y fût bientôt rejoignit par Draco qui, haletant, un sourire plaqué sur le visage, prit sa serviette et s'essuya le visage. Le Gryffondor en profita pour le pousser dans l'eau, et pour tremper sa serviette dans le même temps.

-Hey ! s'exclamât Draco. C'est de la triche !

Ce qui n'empêchât pas ce dernier de tirer Harry dans le lac alors qu'il regardait ailleurs.

Séverus, agacé et surtout profondément gêné par les regards brûlants de l'animagus, lui lançât avec force une pierre sur le crâne.

Rémus, quand à lui, était allongé dans l'herbe fraîche, se délectant de l'air chaud qui passait. Il se sentait parfaitement bien, et finit par s'endormir complètement.

_flash-back_

_Rémus était dans sa 6e année à Poudlard. Il faisait un temps magnifique, cet après-midi là. Ses amis étaient en retenue, après avoir transformé un élève de Serpentard en âne avec des pattes d'autruche, et le loup-garou décida d'aller se baigner dans une petite rivière au beau milieu de la forêt? Là, il se déshabilla, enfila son maillot de bain et piqua une tête. Il fit quelques brasses puis s'accouda à la berge et fermât les yeux._

_Il les rouvrit peu de temps après, alarmé par des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda nerveusement Rémus._

_-Sa ne te plait pas de me voir ? répliqua l'autre avec une voix étrange._

_Le maraudeur ne répondit pas. Le nouveau venu se glissa dans l'eau et nageat jusqu'à lui, s'accoudant au dessus de sa tête. Le loup-garou se tassa le plus possible contre le sol._

_-Que… Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? bredouilla Rémus._

_-Tu sais que t'es vachement attirant comme ça ? susurra l'inconnu._

_-Que je… QUOI ?!!!_

_-Chuuuttt… dit-il en posant un doigt sur les lèvres du maraudeur._

_Celui-ci sentit le rouge monter à ses joues et son corps se réchauffât à toute allure. L'autre jeune homme posa une main sur le torse de Rémus et la fit glisser doucement vers le bas, ce qui eut pour effet d'enflammer notre petit mumus. Il se pencha doucement vers le loup-garou._

_-Qu'est-ce que… bégayaillat-il._

_Rémus n'arrivait même plus à former une phrase correcte tant l'inconnu le troublait. Leurs lèvres étaient pratiquement scellées, leurs souffles s'entremêlaient…_

_fin flash-back_

Rémus fût soudainement réveillé en se prenant la serviette de Sirius sur la tronche. (j'adore cette phrase, pas vous ?) Il se passa une main sur les yeux, grogna et se releva. Le gryffondor écarquillât les yeux de stupeur en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

D'un côté de la rive, on voyait Séverus balancer Sirius à l'eau, non sans avoir failli tomber lui aussi.

De l'autre, Harry et Draco faisait une bataille de mousse dans le lac. Du moins, Rémus le supposait, car on ne voyait plus rien du tou.

Fred et Georges, eux, étaient occupés à tester leurs nouvelles inventions sur le lapin qu'ils avaient capturés.

Tessa, elle, revenait tout juste de la forêt, son panier rempli de champignon vénéneux (elle a pas trouvé de fleurs). Elle poussa un grand cri en voyant son "sévi-chou" trempé jusqu'aux os.

Rémus eut un petit sourire.

°Bah… Après tout, ce n'est qu'une journée comme les autres…°

Il se rallongeât et replongeât dans ses pensées, particulièrement centrée sur le rêve qu'il venait de faire. Il tourna pourtant la tête en entendant la musique enfantine du camion de glace vers lequel Sirius avait accourut (un vrai gamin, celui-là !). Le maraudeur rapporta des cornets pour tout le monde mais Séverus refusa poliment.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule, Black ? Tu m'prend pour un gamin, ou quoi ?!

Harry s'était assis sur la berge pour manger tranquillement, les pieds trempant dans la mousse. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait de la glace au coin des lèvres. Draco, lui, l'avait vu, et il s'empressa de passer a langue à cet endroit précis, s'attardant sur ses lèvres.

Harry, qui fût tout d'abords stupéfié, se tourna soudainement vers le blondinet et lui hurla :

-DRACO !!!

Ce dernier lui répondit, un petit sourire malicieux en coin :

-Désolé. C'est venu tout seul.

Harry prit sa serviette d'un geste rageur et se mit de l'autre côté de la rive, le regard noir.

Séverus, lui, ayant réussi à échapper a Sirius par 'on ne sait quel moyen', s'était rhabillé, pour éviter ainsi que le regard de l'animagus ne s'attarde trop sur lui. Il s'était allongé dans l'herbe, les bras derrière la tête, observant tranquillement le ciel dégagé et le soleil éblouissant. Il commençait à fermer les yeux lorsqu'il sentit un poids sur ses jambes et son bassin. Il rouvrit les yeux de stupeur et rencontra immédiatement le regard bleu perçant de Sirius qui, bien sur, profitait de sa position pour explorer plus largement le torse du Serpentard avec ses mains…

Ce dernier se releva vivement, faisant tomber le maraudeur a terre, et recula le plus lin possible de lui.

-Tu n'est… Tu n'est qu'un… qu'un PERVERS !!!! lui hurlât Séverus.

Sirius répondit d'un air calme, et se voulant observateur :

-Mmmh… Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire ça mais…

Tessa, elle, boudait dans son coin depuis tout à l'heure, horrifiée de voir son cousin user de tous les moyens pour sauter sur son sévi-chou…

Sirius regarda l'ancien professeur avec une certaine contemplation, puis lui fit, modulant légèrement sa voix :

-T'es mignon quand t'es en colère, Sev' !

Le soi disant " Sev' " se figeât instantanément, les yeux exorbités, et rougit jusqu'à la pointe des racines.

-Que… Que… QUOI ?!! hurlât-il d'un air furieux.

-J'ai dit que t'était super mignon quand t'était en colère, répondit posément Sirius.

Nouveau rougissement de la part de Séverus.

-Co… Comment oses-tu me dire ça ?! Je vais t'apprendre, moi !!

Séverus se jeta furieusement sur Sirius, les faisant tomber à terre puis rouler jusqu'au lac, où ils y plongèrent sans s'en rendre compte. Au milieu des éclaboussures et des germes d'eau, l'ancien Serpentard ressortit vivement la tête comme un poisson qui sort de l'eau et recracha ce qu'il avait avalé.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il s'aperçut soudainement que Sirius se tenait à quelques centimètres seulement de lui. Il sentit le sang lui monté aux joues, tandis que le regard de l'animagus était fixé sur la chemise blanche de Séverus qui, trempée, lui collait avantageusement à la peau. Le maître des potions surpris ce regard et le repoussât violement en lui hurlant à la gueule un :

-T'AS PAS BIENTOT FINI D'ME MATER COMME CA, ESPECE D'OBSEDE ?!!!

Rémus, lui, avait replongé dans ses souvenirs d'enfance, et, bizarrement, tous les souvenirs qu'il visualisait dans son esprit comportaient le mystérieux jeune homme de son rêve…

Pendant ce temps, Ron et Hermione s'étaient éclipsés… On supposait qu'ils avaient rejoins leur chambre… (le 'on' signifiant ici Draco Malfoy)

Et, de leur côté, Fred et Georges furetaient autour de la forêt, apparemment à la recherche d'un nouveau lapin pour leurs expériences, vu que l'ancien avait explosé.

Tessa, qui fixait d'un œil noir son cousin depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes, décida de changer de poste d'observation. Elle se tourna vers la droite, ayant maintenant un certain blondinet dans son champ de vision. Celui faisait semblant de bronzer mais, lorsqu'il vit qu'Harry avait fini par fermer les yeux, il contourna le lac sur la pointe des pieds pour lui renverser le contenu d'une bassine d'eau glacée sur la tête. Un hurlement strident retentit et Harry se mit à poursuivre le Serpentard en balançant une méduse complètement affolée au dessus de lui, tel un lasso de cow-boy.

Rémus, de son côté, à force de faire semblant de roupiller, finit par s'endormir complètement.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note : oui, je sais, ce chapitre a été très long a venir… (par contre, il est plus long !). Mais c'est parce que j'écris toujours mes chapitres au stylos, et après, j'ai la flemme de les mettre sur ordi… d'autant plus que, quand j'en ai le courage, ma mère râle tout le temps que je fait trop de bruit en tapant sur les touches… oO

Donc, c'est pour ça aussi que je ne mettrait pas les RAR, pasque sinon vous allez encore attendre au moins deux semaines pour avoir la suite… "

Mais merci a vous tous pour vous encouragements !! Mici, mici, mici !

Note 2 : je voulais mettre un petit truc en plus, à la fin ; en gros, ça aurait été les lapins que Fred et Georges avaient capturés qui se rebellaient, on voyait les lapins armés de mitraillettes envahir la maison, Rémus qui dormait toujours dehors, la maison a moitié démolie, … mais finalement, je l'ai pas mis ! (trop la flemme, sans doute…) Donc, vous étonnés pas si dans les chapitres suivant vous trouvez un lapin transformé en paillasson, des placards remplis de ces animaux ou que le curieux ballon de Tessa ait des oreilles…

Note 3 : Dites, j'ai eu une idée… Et si on faisait un concours de popularité avec les persos de ma fic ? (persos originaux et inventés) Vous dites quel est votre persos préféré, et je fait un classement !

Note 4 : (qu'est-ce que je suis bavarde, aujourd'hui…) Au fait, si vous avez des idées pour l'histoire, n'hésitez pas ! Et pis, une tite reviews, p-t… une toute pitite ?


End file.
